River Blood
River Blood is a male earth pony and a murderous criminal of Evermist, being one of the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist. Personality River Blood is described as being very ruthless and bloodlust, but having a great liking for his own freedom, disliking being used. Skills As a former high-ranking swordspony of Evermist, River Blood was a very powerful fighter. He was a very physically strong and capable fighter. He could effortlessly wield the large Executioner's Blade for long periods of time, even with one hoof. During his living time, River Blood was one of the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist, a group composed of Evermist's top swordsponies. The generation of swordsponies he belonged to was noted as the strongest ever produced within Evermist, a further testament to River Blood's impressive skills. River Blood's signature weapon was the Executioner's Blade, an over-sized broad sword, whose shape was thought to decapitate enemies. This large weapon has the unique ability to absorb and utilise the iron from all the blood it sheds, from whoever it cuts, in order to reform itself if damaged or broken. River Blood was a master in its use, being capable of dispatching numerous enemies with a few slashes. He could also use water nature, as he summoned mist during his battle against Shining's Third Unit. Description in the Saga Background At some point, he became one of the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist, with his generation becoming known as the most powerful. Just like his comrads, he rebeled against the kingdom and that leds to the loss of his life. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The War Begins", Rothbart, along with the other reincarnated beings, is summoned by Gentle Light. He is then sent to battle, going along with Thunder Blitz, King Sombra and Montu. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", ambushed by the commando unit, he falls for they explosion, but due to having an immortal body he is not affected by it. The fact of being controled by another irritates River Blood very much. He then stormed the recently grounded opposition but was intercepted by the Third Unit. As Gentle Light erased their consciousness, River Blood pleaded with Shining and his unit to stop him no matter what it took. Enveloping the battlefield in a thick mist, River Blood then assaulted the Third Unit, until he was confronted by Shining. Amidst the battle, the previous generation of the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist were summoned to the field, with River Blood soon joining them whilst wielding his Executioner's Blade. During the ensuing battle, after surviving a futile bombardment of various techniques and facing many adversaries, River Blood's blade never broke and became damaged as it reformed itself using the iron collected from the blood of his victims. Shining eventually moved in from behind to incapacitate him, but Montu intercepted the blow. Slicing clean through him to attack, River Blood bisected the former while only slightly injuring Shining. With his blade, River Blood charged towards him but as they clashed, Shining severed River Blood's sword-holding foreleg and impaled him through his chest. This provided Blue with an opportunity to immobilise River Blood, where he was then captured and sealed by Gretel, causing the mist to clear. In "The Fall of the Centaur", with the release of the Reincarnation Curse, a light of sorts encased River Blood's sealed body as the curse was dispelled and his soul was returned to the afterlife. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role. *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Evermist Inhabitants Category:Earth Ponies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings